User talk:Natonstan
Hi, welcome to Sherwood Dungeon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Sherwood Dancing.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:57, 10 April 2009 Natonstan, thanks for all you have done so far for this wiki, we need people like you. But you can not nominate yourself for the member of the month, thats just bad form. I too did a lot in the past month. All I'm doing is eliminating your name as user of the month, and putting a public warning there for you. You can remove the warning anytime you want after reading this, but don't name yourself this months member again. (How about I put you in next month if you continue with your number and quality of articles?) Buy the way , I'm not this wiki's judge, I'm just doing this in it's best interests.Ladon 01:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I see that you are very good using wiki's, so I really hope I'm not pushing you away. Stay with us, please! A decent member such as yourself could help us immensely. Thanks again, Ladon 02:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, you are doing so much for this wiki, and I'm hoping you don't mind that I nominated, and later put you down as member of the month. Ladon 21:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The ramp was added about a month ago, just after the stone path was made. Congrats on making the 100th page!Ladon 22:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Try checking out Sherwood Dungeon Facebook, thats where I get my info from.Ladon 22:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm really hoping to meet the goal. Just wanted to remind you that we should try to use the proper spelling of words in this wiki. Technically, enemys should be enemies, and don't forget that the phrase "Amethyst Crawler's are..." is incorrect, it should be "Amethyst Crawlers are..." there is no 's. I know I'm being picky, but we need quantity and quality, especially because when we get to 200 I've been thinking of starting to advertise this wiki more, on sites Sherwood users use. Keep up the good work, Ladon 02:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Welcome to this wiki, Natonstan! Thanks for all the work you've done for this website, you've probably done a much better job than me (mostly everyone did a better job than me; I'm the one who started it, but I'm ashamed to say I haven't done much to help it grow). I'm not one who's very good at congratulating, so I guess I'll just say thanks and keep up the good work! - Liwolf1, founder of Sherwood Wiki. Adminship Hello Natonstan, a lot has changed here since you last edited a couple years ago. I do not have the time for Sherwood Dungeon anymore and I have been looking for someone to look after this wiki. It looks like you know this wiki well, and if you do not mind I would like to make you the admin of this wiki, for I have other wikis to work on. Thank you. TVLwriter 19:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello I suppose you've been away from this wiki for some time. While you've been gone, we (mostly Rodrigo and I) made some decisions related to the way we should create articles and manage them. Everything is recorded in the talk section of the Main page. Also if you'd like I thought about some rules about NPCBoxes. Reply if you want to discuss. Dracula ;..; Chat 12:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) are you doing admin in the game or just wiki page if you want to help i want to try :) i have a problem with sherwood, i made an account but i cant login. it keeps loading for 1 second and then it stops.. what should i do?